ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Custodes
I have these, but don't use windower so i can't submit a screeny Sanjuro asura 13:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Use the built-in windowed mode and PrntScrn? --Azulmagia 13:44, 9 December 2008 (UTC) You can take screenshots with Alt+Printscreen even if you do not use windower. Once you hit those keys, simply paste it into Paint or similar program and save it. -- 14:19, 9 December 2008 (UTC) no love for pup :( lego 09:46, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Can anyone who has these give me an idea of the proc rate for the additional effect? I've been farming Qufim for days with no luck... I'd hate to spend another week trying for them if it's only a 5% proc rate and super-weak paralysis. LolCass 20:24, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :The additional effect lands maybe once or twice a fight (or not at all some fights) against the EP mobs I was leveling off of in Qufim Island. Rarely does the paralyzed effect actually proc, though. In the hours (6+) I was there leveling I saw it proc maybe 6 times total. A majority of those times happened on Iceday, which also allows the additional effect to land more often. By "more often", I mean it can land as often as back-to-back. In a fight against a Giant Hunter, for example, the additional effect landed at least 7 times and the paralyzed effect proc'd twice. I took a screenshot if you want to see. The weapon looks pretty cool, though: it's got a black (with gold trim) blade and handle, with a blue guard. --lirmont 17:24, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::Meh... if it doesn't process all that often I won't go nuts trying to get them ;P. They look cool, sure, but the superior DoT and accuracy/attack I get from my Republic Knuckles is worth more than what looks like a ~10% proc rate and meager activation. I'd rather not rely on the day of the week for a reliable effect >.> Thanks for the info, though :) LolCass 17:33, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::I got these first gold casket I saw in Qufim while soloing on DNC, and I'm tempted to drop them, because I have never seen them proc myself. (Maybe Drain Samba takes priority?). --Nemye 05:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I've always been under the impression (after playing RDM for a while early on in my FFXI career) that any weapon with an additional effect is pretty much useless if you're using an En-spell since your En-spell overwrites the additional effect on a weapon. I dunno if this is the case any more, but I assume that if it is, Drain Samba would work similarly, and the Paralysis wouldn't proc if you're using Drain Samba. Not 100% sure on that though, it might've just been a rumor before and it might've been changed over the years.--Erwing 05:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Looked up Custode. It referred me to Custodian. "One that has charge of something; a caretaker." So, just for fun, try them in a party with you as leader. I doubt that would do anything but S/E does some wierd stuff. And, we've been told that there are still hidden effects we haven't found. And, that was for gear that had been around for a while.--Randwolf 15:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) So, if the proc rate is so low, why does the main page say it's very high? Either someone made a false edit or there's some missing info here lol. --Vafruvant 05:05, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :To further the talk here, the proc rate is extremely low, and PT lead has no effect. When the Paralysis does proc, it's ridiculously weak, activated 1/6 then wore off of an EP. They look cool, but that's about all they're good for. Will do more testing, but very unsatisfactory to this point, to say the least. --Vafruvant 04:55, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :The reason behind the "very high rate" is might be because the guy who wrote this tested it on ice day (on cie day it does have a very high proc rate), for other days the rate seem like what you'd expect form this type of weapons. --Delarius 23:17, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't post it originally, but I can confirm the proc rate is day related. W/o Drain samba 2 up on Iceday its almost every other hit on Ironshells in SSG. Also, these are EXCELLENT for DNC H2H skilling, if for no other reason than its free. The effect seems to stack, with paralyze working more often as the weapon procs more. However it procs less as the enemy is closer to your level, so the effect is normally gone by the time it actually works again. On DC Antican Lamistae it seemed to be around 30%, the lower level Secutors had around 40%, TW Ironshells and Ghasts have roughly 50% rate, however I'm farming the key on Iceday and a little on the day before. My level is 61DNC/30NIN and my skill is 145 (not capped but I'm trying). InfamousDS 04:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Just pointng this out, paralysis will proc with Drain Samba activated and will overwrite it. Ookamikazuchi 06:26, May 29, 2010 (UTC)